


Hate the sin, not the sinner

by PositivePippo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivePippo/pseuds/PositivePippo
Relationships: Philip Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 11





	Hate the sin, not the sinner

Philip could only sigh. Why did he decide to do this? He's honestly not sure. This was all because of his best friend, who texted his father's enemy.

_Two weeks ago_

"Oh come on, Phil! Don't be such a bore, you rarely party with us!" Theo pouts, begging her best friend to join her and Georges to a club. The two sat on Philip's bed as the person who owned the room, sat on the desk. He just finished his college work. "Yeah, dude, it was crazy hard to get out names to the list." The french boy reasoned. Philip could only roll his eyes, huffing. He has been studying so much lately, he should be allowed to reward himself, right?

"All right, all right! Just let me dress into something a bit more nicer." He told as the others cheer happily. "Okay, put on something cute, maybe someone will keep you busy for the night." Theo joked, snickering. George laughed with her as Philip could only put a playful smirk and go change into something more suitable.

They arrived to the club with Theo's car, Philip driving it. Theo wore a spaghetti strap crop with a deep v neck, tight leather pants, cutout heels, completed with a fur purse that completed the look. Georges went with a simple white shirt, dark fit jeans, dress shoes, perfected with a leather jacket. Now Philip, he wore a patterned button up, he unbuttoned the three top buttons, he had a gold necklace on, dark khaki pants, with casual sneakers to give a relaxing look. To be simple, they looked good.

The three didn't have to wait, thankful to their dad's friend, Hercules. They went in and Georges went missing on the first 10 minutes. Philip could only guess he went to mingle with some singles. Theo went to the dance floor after Georges was gone. Philip wasn't quite the dancer, he liked hanging at the bar instead. Drinking and if someone tried to get with him, he'll just give a little make out session and wink them good. Sometimes he'll sleep with them, but it depends on the person.

After Theo getting tired from dancing, Georges with a few hickeys, and Philip's lips tired from all the kissing he got. They gathered in an empty booth (Thankful that it's clean honestly). They decided to play a game of drinks. "Whoever loses, the winner can text whatever to whoever from the loser's phone. Got it, chumps?" Theo explained. "Yeah, whatever, mon ami, just hurry up!" The french boy does love a good drinking game. "I'll win, I know it! Hit me!" The competitive side of the Hamilton started to come after all that drinking. 

Theo called in a random chick, she seemed to be having fun. "Come here, sweetheart. We need a little favor from you." Burr spoke, the girl hummed. "What's the favor, baby?" Theo smiled, happy that the girl is in. "You see, me and my friends need to know who's the best kisser." Theo explained. The girl giggle, nodding, "I could do that."

First it was Theo, they had a deep make out, the two boys were sure Theo was enjoying it more than she should. Next was Georges, a good old passionate kiss. The girl seemed to like those lips. Lastly, Philip. Sadly, Philip was a bit sloppy because of his drinks from earlier. It wasn't bad, just sloppy. "Who's the winner, mon ange?" Asked Georges. The girl pointed at Theo, "She definitely won." She answered. Theo gave a clap and a victory laugh "Suck on that, losers!" She cheered. "And who's the worst, darling?" Theo asked, holding the girls hips. "He was kind of weak." The girl gestured Philip.

"Oh shush! It's because of those shots. Ask the other ones I kissed!" Philip complained, Theo chuckled. "You know the rules, Hamilton." She says, handing out her hand. Philip handed his phone to her. Burr checked through the contacts, "No exes got it?" Philip huffed. "Alright, alright." She huffed. She just chose a random name she was sure wasn't Philip's family member. She quickly typed something and sent it. Seems like she planned what she wanted to say from the start. "Who did you text?" Philip asked, a bit anxious so he drank his cup.

"I don't know, a Mr. Jefferson." She bluntly replied.

Philip choked. "What?! Are you insane?!" Philip said, wide eyed, grabbing his phone back. "What the hell did you say?!" He asked, checking his messages. "Oh just something fun, who is this guy anyways? I hope it's not a professor or you'd so be dead." She laughed. Philip saw what Theo sent, and it was already seen by the man. It was too late to delete his message. Why was this guys still awake anyways?

_Philip H : **hey babesss, just wanted to say you're super hot, I'll do anything you say for a little smooch.**_

Philip was going to kill Theo. "Theo, you better pray to God cause I am about to fucking kill you." He said. He was so dead and he's bringing her ass with him. "I'm sure the guy won't mind, who is it anyway? You didn't tell me." Theo asked again, Georges was just as curious. "This is Thomas Jefferson." Philip told her. It took the two to remember. "Holy shit! You mean that guy your dad always shit's on?" Georges laughed his ass off. "Yes!" Philip cried. "And I'm having dinner with him in two weeks! My mother wants my father to make a treaty with him so she's dragging the whole family." Hamilton explained.

"Why did you save his number?" Theo asked. "I came to my father's office to bring some files a few months ago, and he was there. He wasn't as bad as my father talks about. Though he was quite...confident." he told them. "He talked to me a bit and saved his phone number on my phone. Told me I should text him if my father annoyed me." His friends could only hoped the best outcome from him

The young man felt his phone vibrate. Speak of the devil.

_Mr. Jefferson :_ **_Drink some water and go home or I'll spank your ass till you cry for mercy, baby._ **

The three read the message and could only say one word in unison.

"Fuck."


End file.
